Psychotic Nature (YJ fan fiction)
by ZaneLaffz
Summary: When a mysterious new villain appears and threatens to tear the Team apart using one of their own, how can they fight back?


**Mount Justice**

 **10:35 P.M.**

The search for Robin was unsuccessful.

Again.

The Team was hot, tired, and irritable. There was much arguing among the costumed teenagers as they entered their underground mountain home that doubled

as their base and headquarters. Aqualad was the most agitated. It was his fault Robin had disappeared three days ago. After all, he was the leader, and Robin, His responsibility.

If only he had thought things through a little better, Robin would still be here with them. But there was no changing what had happened. Robin was gone. His friend, his soldier, his fault.

 _Three days ago..._

 **Rhode Island Docks**

 **Warehouse #183.**

 **5:35 P.M.**

"You may be team leader, Kaldur, but Batman clearly stated that this was to be a recon mission."

"Robin, there are hostages in that building!"

"So are Joker and Lex Luthor, And thirty armed guards.

We need to analyze the situation for The League. Not engage in combat."

"There's no time for that. I've made my decision."

"But-"

"No buts Robin. We are rescuing those hostages."

Aqualad turned to face the rest of the team.

"Okay. Let's move out. You all know the drill!"

Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy sped off towards the warehouse, leaving behind Robin and Kidflash.

"Y'know, I'm not so sure about this either" Kidflash said, shooting Robin a nervous glance.

"I agree." Robin replied. "Something about this seems...Messed up." Kidflash frowned.

"Well," he said. "What Aqualad says, goes. Right Rob?"

Kidflash looked around, bewildered. He hadn't heard Robin leave...

An eerie laugh echoed all around him.

" _There he goes again_." Kidflash thought, pulling his racing goggles down over his eyes, " _One of these days I'll beat him to it_."

2 hours later.

It was total chaos inside.

There were no hostages. It was a setup.

Not only did the guards have machine guns, they had rockets too. Which they foolishly shot all over the machine-filled warehouse, setting catwalks and explosive materials ablaze. The Joker, laughing madly, was shooting Joker-Venom infused tranquilizer darts at random. The Team nimbly avoided being struck by them, but the same couldn't be said for the two guards on the ground laughing, crying, and clutching at their throats. Lex Luthor was the worst. He always seemed to have a high powered suit at his disposal whenever he needed it.

"I'm starting to think that we should've listened to robin!" Artemis yelled over her shoulder, tucking, rolling, and sending an arrow bouncing off Lex's protective armor in one swift motion.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so great either." Kidflash said, clutching his burned hand to his chest.

"Aqualad!" Superboy exclaimed, holding an unconsious Miss Martian in his arms. "We need to leave. NOW."

Aqualad sent a kick to The Joker's midsection, cutting the clown's laughter, and sending him flying into a stack of large steel pipes. Noticing the thin trail of blood trickling down Miss Martian's forehead, he quickly complied.

Using the mental link they all shared, he sent a message to the group. Nothing happened...Wait. Miss Martian was down for the count! She was the main conductor of their mental messages! Oh well. "EVERYONE TO THE EXITS!" He announced, Backfisting another guard in the temple, rendering him unconsious. "WE WILL REGROUP AND LEAVE ONCE OUTSIDE!" Dodging the machine gun fire from Luthor's battle armor, he made a quick headcount. _"Robin, Check. Artemis, Check. Zatanna, out cold, but check. Superboy and Miss Martian, Check."_ Looks like they were good to go! "COME ON! LET'S GO!" They rushed for the exits. Superboy holding Miss Martian and Kidflash holding Zatanna. suddenly, a deep, yet rather young sounding voice rang out, cutting through and stopping all sounds of battle.

"No one is going anywhere."

A shadowed figure stood upon the elevated catwalk at the end of the warehouse. He clearly had a gun. A large, heavy-looking machine gun.

He opened fire on the group of superheroes, scattering them in different directions in an attempt to take cover and shield the fallen.

Kidflash ducked behind a pile of still-standing steel pipes, laying Zatanna gently on the ground next to them. He peeked out from behind his hiding spot looking for a good opportunity to disarm and subdue the mysterious attacker. Everyone was safely behind something. Good. Now they wouldn't have the risk of being hit. The Joker and Lex seemed to have dissapeared. Something was up. Something very, very bad. Peeking back out, he saw an opening where he could disarm-Wait, how did The Joker and Lex get up there? and those guns they were holding looked really dangerous. Like, gataling gun dangerous.

"If I can just distract them long enou-"

The lights went out.

The Joker's laughter rang out through the darkness.

The shooting started.

.The rain of bullets was so thick even Kidflash wouldn't be able to get through. Even if he was able to, it was to dark for him to see anyways. They were shooting at random. Like they didn't care who they hit. Just as long as they hit someone.

 _"Wait!"_ Kidflash thought. _"My night vision!"_ He quickly pressed the button on his goggles, illuminating the area so he could see...Nothing. Nothing but Smoke.

 _"A smoke screen! Not fair!"_

There was nothing he could do now. besides, someone needed to watch over Zatanna.

Superboy needed to make an exit.

The problem was, all the team was on the opposite side of the warehouse. Besides M'gann that is. He would have to bust a hole in the wall on the other side of the warehouse so the team could get out safely. But how could he get over there without putting M'gann's life at risk? He decided to "test the waters". He stuck his hand out into the open. _"This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done."_ He thought as he felt the bullets whiz past his hand.

Pain ripped through his hand. He gasped and withdrew it.

The bullet glowed faintly.

Kryptonite.

The bullet was laced with kryptonite.

It wouldn't kill him, but if he were hit more than at least five times...

...Game over, Superboy.

Artemis couldn't get a clear shot.

She was the furthest away from the attackers.

She felt as useless as a used tissue.

She was getting angry...

Aqualad cursed himself over and over.

Why didn't he listen to Robin?

Why hadn't he heeded Batman's strict orders?

Who was this mystery villain?

How Could he take him down? His Water Controllers were ruined by Lex Luthor's battle suit, there was no way for him to make a shield. he was weaponless and defencless.

Robin was closest to the attackers.

And he had a plan.

But It would come at a price.

"SUPERBOY!" He yelled, trying to be heard above the gunfire and laughter.

"WHAT?"

"I'll COVER YOU! GET TO THE OTHER SIDE. NOW!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"VERY! BUT I HAVE BIRDARANGS! I CAN HOLD THEM OFF WHILE YOU RUN!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"GO!"

Robin started throwing birdarangs in the direction of the flashes of machine gun fire.

Hitting targets in pitch black darkness wasn't his specialty. He would need a better point from which to throw...

Superboy ran. he wrapped his arms around M'gann protectivley as he dashed blindly through the now sputtering gunfire. Robin's diversion was working. He felt the hot sting as bullets grazed his arms, face, legs, and torso. He nearly tripped on something. He immediatly knew it was a body. A guard caught in the crossfire.

He ran faster.

Robin was doing a lot better. more birdarangs were making their mark.

he needed to hurry though. it wouldn't be long until they found out where they were coming fr-

A bullet ripped through robin's shoulder. Under most circumstances he would have only groaned in pain, But the shock of a second bullet tore a cry of pain from his throat. Another bullet found his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain.

Superboy made it.

M'gann was safe.

They were going to get out now.

He was about to yell to robin when he heard a pain filled yell pierce the sound of gunfire.

"ROBIN!"

Kidflash heard Robin's cry and Superboy yell his name.

Was Robin dead? What happened?

No. This couldn't be happening.

No.

No.

No.

Artemis's blood froze.

She hadn't heard Robin cry out, But she heard Superboy yell his name.

There was so much pain, so much desperation.

This was becoming to much.

She couldn't take anymore of this...

Aqualad heard Robin.

This was his fault.

This was all his fault.

"I'M COMING AFTER YOU ROBIN! HOLD ON!"

Superboy couldn't let Robin die.

He just couldn't.

"NO! YOU WON'T MAKE IT! AND YOU CAN'T LEAVE M'GANN ALONE!

"ROBIN PLEA-"

"NO! I'LL BE FINE JUST GO!"

Robin was not fine.

He took a bullet to the leg.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Superboy would never admit it.

He cried. He cried hard.

No-one could hear him over the seemingly endless shower of bullets.

He cried for his team. his best friends in grave danger.

He cried for M'gann. injured and unconsious in his arms.

But most of all, he cried for his brother-in-arms that he was about to lose to these sick monsters.

He punched the wall. Hard. It slammed a huge hole through it, bathing it in the bright sunlight.

He wiped his tears and stepped out, running for the stealth ship, Kidflash, and unconsious Zatanna, Artemis, and Aqualad hot on his heels. Once they made it, they looked back towards the warehouse.

"I'm going back" Kidflash said.

Before anyone could say anything else...

...The building exploded.

Robin was gone.

Their little brother was gone.

 _Shortly after..._

There were no bodies, no guns, no clothing scraps.

It was almost as if the fight inside that wretched warehouse never happened. But it had. And robin was gone.

Aqualad believed Robin was dead. He heard Robin's cries of pain. He saw the building explode. This was all his fault.

Zatanna refused to accept the fact Robin had died. That just couldn't happen. Not to her Robin.

Artemis doubted Robin was alive. No-one could have survived that blast.

Not even the Boy Wonder himself.

Miss Martian believed he was alive. He had to be out there somewhere.

She hoped he was okay...

Superboy couldn't choose. He had heard the thap-smat sound of bullets hitting flesh. Heard Robin cry out. But Rob was smarter than that right? He always had a plan.

Kidflash wouldn't believe Robin had died. He wouldn't.

He and Robin had been together for four years. He even knew Rob's identity!

How could his friend, his best friend, be dead? He couldn't be!

He couldn't!

They took a vote.

When it was decided, they began conducting searches all over Rhode Island.

They heard Batman had been searching all over Gotham as well as Rhode Island.

He never went to Mount Justice though. Aqualad felt both grateful and guilty at that.

But even The Batman's searches were in vain.

It was as if Robin had vanished forever. Still, they continued to search.

 _Present day..._

 **Mount Justice.**

 **7:45 P.M.**

Four full day searches had been far.

None had done any good.

The Team sat around a fold-out table they often used to discuss plans and other mission related topics. This time, the topic was very, very somber.

"We can't do this any longer. He's dead. We might as well face it."

Artemis still believed there was no hope for robin. He had died. Why couldn't the rest of them just accept that?

"He is alive! He has been through worse situations before! What makes you think that he can't do it again?" Zatanna said, her voice faltering. Robin was a very touchy subject for her. Even if that was the only subject that they ever talked about now...

"Di-I mean, Robin Is made of tougher stuff than that." Kidflash said quietly, catching himself from using Robin's true identity. The teenage speedster's usual happy demeanor was gone. A sad, withdrawn person stood in it's place. "We can't just give up on him."

"I believe Robin is gone." Kaldur said."We cannot keep tiring ourselves like this searching for someone we all know is dead. We must call off the sear-"

"Why?" Superboy asked, his voice dangerously low, staring at their Oh-so-smart leader with tired, bloodshot eyes. "Conner..." Miss Martian warned. She had seen that look before. "Why? Why call it off? Are you finally giving up? Are you finally going to admit _you_ killed him?

Everyone froze.

Kaldur flinched, a shocked, pained look on his face, Superboy's eyes boring into his own.

" I di-"

 **"Incoming video call transmission.**

 **Identification: Robin, B01.**

Everyone was up before the robotic voice was finished speaking, leaving their chairs flipped over or pushed aside.

Kidflash got to the large, holographic supercomputer first, then M'gann, then Aqualad, and so on.

Kidflash moved his hand towards the "answer" button, and stopped. his finger hovering an inch away from from it.

He looked at Aqualad, newfound hope in his eyes.

Aqualad nodded.

Kidflash pressed the button...

...And there was Robin. Seated in an old wheelchair. His right shoulder bandaged, hands and feet tied to the chair. His head hung low, his hair in front of his eyes, his chin, almost touching his chest.

"ROBIN!"

Robin looked up. his mask was still on but his nose was bleeding, bruises and thin cuts dotted his face. His tired expression changing to suprise, then fear.

"No no no no no." he said, his voice low and dry, as if he hadn't drank anything in days.

"You can't be here. You can't see this."

"Robin..." Zatanna said, her voice shaky, her eyes brimming with tears. how long had they been torturing and starving the boy she loved? "What did they do to you?"

Robin turned his head away, unable to look her in the eyes.

She couldn't be here. She couldn't.

The rest of the team wasn't taking this well either.

This was their friend! their little brother!

"You need to leave." Robin commanded, his cracked lips barely moving. "You need to go. now. You can't watch this."

His team ignored his warnings. "Where are you? Who is doing this to you?"

Robin looked around warily. He was in a windowless room with one thick metal door. The walls were grey with dark stains spotting them in random patches. The floor was concrete, slightly cracked. Dried blood spotted the floor. Some in slightly large puddles, some in small, barely noticeable specks. Bits of fabric torn from Robin's cape were also in the room.

All was dimly illuminated by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling by a thin wire above the beaten Boy Wonder's head. His eyes turned back to the TV screen built into the wall. He looked briefly at his team, then turned away, unable to answer.

The Team had never seen Robin truly scared. They had seen him shocked, angry, nervous, but never scared. It hurt to see him this way. Miss Martian and Zatanna already had tears streaming down their faces as they tried to keep calm.

Superboy just stood there, his fists clenched, shaking with rage. It was taking all his willpower not to send a chair through the holographic screen suspended in the air.

Aqualad couldn't look at Robin. Why hadn't he listened to the boy? Why? Now Robin was being tortured for Aqualad's actions. Why hadn't he listened?

Artemis stared at the boy on the screen. Why were they doing this to him? He was only 13 years old. A single tear ran down her cheek. Whoever was doing this was going to pay. Dearly.

Kidflash couldn't stop the tears. It was just too much. This was his best friend. Why were they hurting him? Information? Secret Identities? What?

Who would be sick enough to torture a kid?

Robin couldn't watch them. He knew what was coming.

They had The Team right where They wanted them.

He heard footsteps outside the door.

It was time.

The door behind Robin opened with a low groan, causing the kid detective to jump at the sound. A man stepped into the room. He appeared to be in his early twenties, though it was difficult to confirm due to the matte black mask covering his face. He was wearing a olive green military sweatshirt, a backpack slung over one shoulder and camouflage cargo pants complete with a holstered gun and combat boots. He glanced at the TV monitor and appeared to smile from under the mask.

"Oh look." The masked man said, "You brought some friends."

The Team was shocked. This was the mysterious attacker from the warehouse four days ago!

"You should thank me you know" The man said, nodding towards Robin before shrugging off his large backpack, "After all, I was the guy who invited your pals to movie night."

The man shot another glance at the TV mounted on the wall "You guys like movies?" The Team did not answer. The man shrugged. "Well I hope you do, 'cause this one is gonna be great! A real tear-jerker!"

By then the whole team was either demanding answers, pleading for the man to let their teammate free, or hurling profanities.

The man on the screen let out a long drawn-out sigh, crouched down, and removed a TV remote from his backpack and aimed it at the team. "Mute!" He exclaimed. Then, tossed the remote back into the backpack. "That's better. Now I don't have to listen to you all cry and jabber about nonsense...Well, not yet anyways."

The man straightened and turned to face the screen.

"Soooo...Before we start, I want to go over some rather important...Rules.

Number one is, Don't come looking. We have disabled every tracking device and location detector on your pal. If I hear you guys have been out and about, looking for the Boy Wonder, I'll put his eyes out...Or color them in with a marker. Depends on how playful I'm feeling.

Number two. You will watch all of this...'Show'. Until I deem it over. If any of you leave, I will prolong the little bird's agony off-screen.

You will not mute it either. If you do, I will snap your friend's fingers off _one_ by _one_ Until you restore it to it's default preset. Do not test this either. I will not hesitate to turn my words into actions.

Number three is that you will all do as I say. You will watch. You will listen. You will obey. Your will is my command...In fact, Superboy, Be a dear and bring a couch in here for your friends. They look rather faint. We can't have them falling asleep on us before the entertainment begins now can we?"

Superboy stood there. He was told to go get a couch from the other room.

Should he? Should he listen to this madman? Was the man really bluffing?

There was no telling what the freak would do if he refu-

"Now, child. I am not one to be kept waiting" The man said, putting his right hand on Robin's shoulder, his left, removing a small fold-out knife from his pocket. Seeing that the man was indeed going to harm Robin, Superboy quickly left the room. Seconds later, he returned carrying a large sofa from the living quarters and proceeded to set it down in front of the screen. "Good Good! Now sit!" The man commanded. No-one sat. The man cocked an eyebrow. Then, moving fast, he traced the knife down Robin's shoulder, splitting the fabric and drawing blood. Robin didn't even flinch. "Sit." The man said, his voice more serious and deeper. "Now."

The Team sat immediately.

"Wonderful! Now. I will answer two questions. Only two. Got it? I will unmute the TV now."

The Team took a few seconds to debate and decide while the man watched them. You could almost see the interest and enthusiasm in his eyes.

The Team appeared to have come to an agreement. Artemis stood and faced the screen.

It was all Artemis could do to keep from blasting the sick bastard with profanities and questions. Unfortunately, they had only two to choose from.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man appeared to smile behind the mask.

"Ah! Good question, Miss Arrow! Y'see, I used to be a petty criminal. Just a nobody trying to make a dishonest buck through the rackets. I was growing bored with my choice of career and decided to go for something big. Something spectacular! So using hired thugs and some help from some...Former bosses. I set up a mock hostage situation in the warehouses. I knew you kids operated mainly in Rhode Island, so I picked a warehouse a little near your Mt. Justice and BANG! You all show up! I was fully prepared having enlisted the help of my good friend The Joker and dear old Mr. Luthor! I knew they would be willing to dish out some punishment to you whelps, and they were willing to help me make a good first impression! And I daresay, What an impression!...Next."

"Who are you?"

"My real name is not of your concern, Beautiful, But you and your friends may call me Syko. S-Y-K-O. You can say it like 'sicko' or 'psycho'. Pretty cool, huh? I came up with it myself! I thought I would need a 'super-villain' name if I were to become a 'super-villain'!... is boring. So, let's get started, shall we?" Syko stood and flicked his pocketknife open again and looked down at the helpless hero, now entirely at his mercy.

Syko broke into an long, evil and dramatic laugh and raised the knife above his head as if to pierce the beaten Boy Wonder's skull. He brought the knife down hard.

The whole team erupted in a chorus of "ROBIN!"

Syko stopped just right above the hero's head.

He began to laugh harder. His evil laugh changed from dramatic and dark to actual laughter as if the whole situation was hilarious.

"Ooooh man! Syko exclaimed through his laughter. "You should have _seen_ the looks on your faces! It was PRICELESS!"

Syko folded the knife and stuck it in his pocket. "Oh man. That was too funny. But don't worry! We won't lobotomize him yet! Knives and scalpels come later. For right now, It'll be some good old-fashioned fun. Take this for example."

Syko turned to Robin and drew his fist back.

The Team didn't even have time to cry out before the deranged monster slammed Robin in the jaw, sending a spray of blood to mist the floor.

Syko heard the pleas of the kids on the screen. He smirked behind the mask. He went for a left hook, then a right hook, then a left, and a right. Robin's head began to loll to the side. Syko lifted the boy's chin and looked him in his weary, pain-filled, bloodshot eyes.

And smashed him in the side of the head. Not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to cause dizziness and pain. Blood ran down Robin's mouth and nose, covering the front of his suit with thin trails of the dark red liquid.

Robin looked up again and grinned defiantly at Syko with bloodied teeth.

Syko grinned back as best as he could from underneath his mask.

And punched Robin in the mouth. Hard.

By then all the girls were crying. Wally was on the verge of tears. Superboy clenched his fists and ground his teeth, furious with the feeling of the inability to save his companion. Aqualad looked on in defeat, hopeless defeat.

"Wow." Syko said, removing a rag from his backpack and wiping the blood off his hands. "You guys sure do sniffle and cry a lot for a superteam, huh? I mean, look at ol' Dickie Grayson here! I'm beating him and he, unlike you all, hasn't even shed a tear yet!" Kaldur interrupted. "You know Robin's identity? How? How do you know this?" Syko paused. "I know all your identities, Kal! I know Wally's, I know Conner's, I know all of yours! Now stop interrupting me! Now, as I was saying, I'll make ol' Dickie cry eventually. You just wait and see."

He turned back to Robin and unfolded his knife.

"So," Syko began, "Where should I start? The thigh? Wrists? Stomach? Your call, Kids! And make it quick, I'm _dying_ to start."

The Team was horrified. This man was going to make them choose where, and how, to torture their friend. "Okay, okay, fine." Syko said impatiently, "I'll pick first and you can go later. Maybe." He then squatted down and proceeded to carve his name into Robin's left arm. The Boy Wonder, in great pain, still did not move a muscle or show any signs of discomfort. He only looked at the wall, refusing to meet the eyes of his companions. Blood continued to pour down his arm and onto his fingers, making them slick with the dark red substance. Robin sighed, looked back up at his friends, and waited for the session to end.

 **Unknown Location.**

 **1:34 A.M.**

Syko wheeled Robin through the long, dark corridors, back to the room turned jail cell. The sound of his boots echoing off the walls.

"Well, I had fun." Syko said, breaking the silence. "What about you? Did you have a good time?"

Robin didn't reply.

"Hey, C'mon! Don't be shy!" Syko prodded. "After all, we did get to go see your friends. They were pretty nice. except for Miss Robin Hood and KryptoKid. I didn't like them. They were...Rude."

Robin took in a raspy breath and spoke.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"He walks, he talks." Syko muttered to himself. "Well, not walks." He continued. "He kinda rolls-

"I'm guessing that's a n-" Robin broke into intense coughing, gasping and choking on his next breath.

"Dang, Kid." Syko quipped. "Do you want a cough drop or something?" Robin shot him a quizzical look.

"What?" Syko asked, feigning offense. "I'm not _that_ heartless!...Well...Yeah, kinda. But hey, Y'want one?" Syko proceeded to dig through his pockets. "I got cherry, mint...Um...And this one's honey lemon."

The offer was tempting, really. Even if Syko tortured him, He still got three good meals a day, an actual cot to sleep in, and even a couple bathroom breaks a day. It wasn't the most painless kidnapping he'd been in, but it certainly had the best living conditions.

"...Okay. Fine."

"Mint or honey lemon? I ate the cherry one a second ago. I couldn't resist. Sorry."

"Um...Mint?"

Robin was unsure what was wrong with this guy. He always seemed super casual about everything...

"Cool, here you go."

He dropped the small medication into the boy's slightly bloodied hand. "you're gonna have to wait until we get to your room to take it. Water has also been provided. Food will be supplied later. Y'know, at breakfast tomorrow. Oh, and there'll be some bandages and antibacterial wipes to clean the blood off. I suggest you use them."

They arrived at a padlocked, heavy iron door with a dim, yellow fluorescent light on the wall above it, protected by a rusty metal grating.

Syko snapped an inhibitor collar on the Boy Wonder and proceeded to unlock the door.

"Well, here we are" Syko announced. "Give me a second and I'll help you out of that chair."

He wheeled Robin into the small, windowless room, and untied him.

"So, there's a water bottle on the floor over there, and there are bandages on the cot in the corner. Think you can make it?"

"I'm good." Robin replied, limping towards the water.

"M'kay. Breakfast is at six tomorrow. Goodnight."

Syko turned to leave. Robin spoke up, his voice sounding refreshed from the water.

"I'm thankful. For the...Luxuries."

Syko sighed, looked over his shoulder, and eyed the boy warily.

"Don't be. I'm going to torture you tomorrow anyways."

He exited the room and shut the door, leaving the Boy Wonder alone,

sitting on the edge of the cot. Then the lights turned off.

 **Mount Justice**

 **7:45 A.M.**

The sound of flesh hitting hard material reverberated throughout Superboy's room, as the teenaged superhuman beat down the punching bag hanging securely from the ceiling.

His bloodshot eyes focused, all his rage channeling into the bone-crushing assault.

He appeared agitated and angry, but in truth, he was scared.

He wondered if Robin was suffering right now, if he was hoping they would come and save him.

Superboy's punches grew more rapid, his breathing intensifying.

He drew back his right fist, and struck the bag once more, snapping the chains holding the bag in place, sending it sailing across the room, slamming into the light grey wall, and blasting the sand out of it, reducing it to an empty, leathery bag. Superboy picked the sack up and tossed it towards a corner of the room along with a pile of other bags that had received the same treatment.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, breathing heavily. He wondered if it was possible to find and save Robin.

For some reason,

he doubted it.

A light knock sounded on the door to his room, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Superboy Cleared his throat and spoke.

"Come in."

The metallic door slid open swiftly, and in walked Miss Martian.

Superboy exhaled with relief. She was the one person who truly made him feel happy.

And right now, he really needed his spirits lifted.

'Hey, Conner." She said timidly. "You okay?"

Superboy managed a weak smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." He looked away for a moment, and glanced back at her.

"Are you?" He asked.

M'gann sighed and crossed the room, taking a seat next to him.

"I think so," She replied. "I'm just...Really worried."

Superboy put an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him.

She smiled a little and rested her head against his chest.

"How are the others doing?" He asked.

Miss Martian's smile faltered.

"Aqualad...Kaldur just cleared things with The League. We get a two week break from all future assignments. They believe it's because of the stress from Robin going missing..."

Superboy's free hand found hers, his tan complexion contrasting with her smooth green skin.

"Wally's been stress eating. There's barely anything left in the kitchen now...He even got to Artemis's secret stash of Jolly Ranchers. Speaking of Artemis, she's with Zatanna. She's not taking this well..."

Connor could only imagine the pain his friend was experiencing. He knew Zatanna had a crush on Robin when she first joined the team, but eventually their relationship had blossomed into love.

And now, Robin had been taken, and she was hysterical.

Superboy sighed, staring at the dull grey floor.

Then, ever so lightly, M'gann kissed him on the cheek.

"I've got to go." She said. "I told Artemis I would help out with Zatanna."

Superboy nodded. Removing his arm from around her, and reluctantly releasing her hand.

"Thank you." He said, quietly.

She smiled at him, then turned and left the room.

And once again,

Superboy was alone.

 **Unknown Location.**

 **6:16 A.M.**

Robin awoke suddenly to the groaning sound of the heavy steel door to his cell being opened.

Instinctively, he sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his badly injured leg.

He looked up, in time to see two figures silhouetted against the pale light of the fixture outside his door.

Suddenly, rough hands gripped his arms, pinning them to his sides, followed by the stinging pain of a syringe being pushed into the side of his neck.

The sedatives on the needle began to take affect, slowing the Boy Wonder's struggles, and eventually knocking him unconscious...


End file.
